nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Standoff Series
The Standoff Series, which is usually stylized as TSS, is a series of maps that have storylines. They include the character Stephan Riechter as the main character, along with Sarkovee Nak, Patrick MacIntyer, Dokin Viener, and occasionally Kena Zakrob. TSS is titled 'The Standoff Series' because Riechter and his group fight a very powerful beast at the end of the world, much like on the Zombie Storm series. Characters Stephan Riechter: A very proud, and strong willed, young German man born into a middle class family. His parents both died when he was young, his mother from cancer and his father from suicide, so he is very serious about everything. He was a Nazi when he was young, as he was told they were just people who wanted to make Germany a more powerful and better place. Riechter was a natural soldier, but couldn't believe what he saw when he visited a concentration camp, specifically a young Jewish woman and her baby gassed to death. After he ran away, Riechter became a target of everyone, including his own country. He has a soft spot for Patrick, who he sees as a nice young man, and serves as a confidante, a mentor, and somewhat of a father figure to him, mainly because Riechter never had a good one himself, and wants the boy to feel welcome. Riechter has a very mixed relationship with Sarkovee, and most of the humor in the series is present when the two are in the same area, in a very dark way. Most of his quotes throughout the levels have to do with his signature outlook on life, and his parents. He nicely comments on Patrick and rudely on Sarkovee, respectively. Sarkovee Nak: An extremely vulgar, rude, and immature Russian man. Even though he is the oldest, he acts the youngest, and this stems from his childhood. He grew up in a very wealthy family, and got very spoiled. As he got older, people made fun of his child-like ways, and he decided to join the Soviet Union in order to prove him wrong. However, war was much more than he bargained for, and he was horrified to see his whole unit wiped out by German soldiers, which also explains his rivalry with Riechter. What he saw pushed him to drink heavily, and he became nothing but a drunk. He boarded a train for America, hoping for a better life, but got invloved with Riechter, who he now fights with. He comments on Dokin politely, trying to make him feel better about himself, as Riechter is always lecturing him for being clumsy, and very impolite to Riechter, whom he hates. Dokin Viener: A nice, but cowardly and somewhat dopey German, who is constantly feeling like he's in Riechter's shadow (Which he really is.). He gets along with most everyone, but really dosn't like most of his group, although he's too cowardly to admit it. He likes and looks up to Riechter the most, but Riechter usually finds Dokin annoying, although they're best friends. Riechter doesn't show it, but he does return Dokin's care and affection in the form of tough love. Dokin was born slightly after Riechter, but they lived very seperate lives. Much like Sarkovee, Dokin had a wealthy family, although they weren't as rich as Sarkovee's. As he grew up, he had tutors and bodyguards that helped him all along the way. He got extremely used to being babied, and was in no condition to start a life on his own when he grew up. His parents, however, were furious that he played around the whole time, thinking had he learned much from his helpers. He was kicked out of the house, and joined the German army in a desperate attempt to get a job. That's when he met Riechter, who helped him when he was being bullied by fellow soldiers for being weak. He then tried to rely on Riechter to take care of him, but Riechter decided to train him to be independant. Despite his work, Dokin was still a complete wuss. The zombie outbreak started after Riechter quit the army, and, trying to stay with him, Dokin quit and followed Riechter too, making him a target as well. Now Riechter tries to help his tubby friend through the trouble of the zombie outbreak. Dokin is very chubby from eating many fattening foods. Since his family was rich, he always ate gourmet food, and, after being kicked out from his family, he still ate as much food as he could. Even though he sometimes doesn't eat for day, being in the zombie apocalypse, which, means food shortage, he stuffs himself whenever possible. He always carries utensils around to 'sample' things. Patrick MacIntyer: A very kind, caring, and curious Irish immigrant. After his parents' ranch was run out of business by other farmers, the family decided to move to America for a better life. However, they ended up having just as much trouble there as they did in Ireland, if not more. Angry at Germany for hurting the lifestyle of their new home, Patrick decides to fight for America, and joined the army. However, Patrick was never given the chance to fight, and, thinking that the American military was holding him back, quit and went solo to fight the German menace. The truth of war was too much for naive Patrick, though, when he was almost killed by a German squad. Patrick then wandered around, searching for the purpose of his life, and stumbled back into America. He sees two Germans and one Russian, and, thinking the two 'Nazis' have taken an ally captive, shoots at Riechter and Dokin. Riechter is slightly wounded, but easily incapacitates the young soldier with ease. Riechter briefly contemplates killing Patrick, but Sarkovee, knowing how it feels to be exposed to war, argued to spare the young man's life. Patrick pleads for his life, and gets the better of Riechter's emotions, who takes a liking to the boy, and decides to train and befriend him. With that, Riechter has a new group member. Kena Zakrob: Category:Wafflez' Maps